


Breathe me in, Breathe me out

by Queerklancing



Series: Omegaverse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Fluff, Getting Together, I swear to god this is so soft, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Scenting, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: Suddenly all Keith can hear is Hunk’s voice yelling over the com.“Keith! You have to get out of there.Now!”Keith wants to ask what’s wrong, but then the smell hits him.The sickly sweet, and unmistakable smell of an omega in heat.He whips around and sees Lance, standing a few feet back, bracing himself against the wall. His face is flushed, and he’s breathing heavy.“I … I don’t feel so good.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought that I would one day write my own Omegaverse story but - here we are! The idea hit me one day and I just HAD to write this! I love Omegaverse stories and I had SO much fun writing this!  
> But don't worry this is still fluffy. I don't know how it happened but ... well I am a sucker for fluff! And with Keith and Lance I just can't help myself!  
> Also this is the longest Oneshot I wrote holy shit! :D  
> I really hope you like it! Please let me now what you think :)
> 
> Title: Lyrics from Ariana Grande's "Everyday", who made the perfect soundtrack for writing this story :D
> 
> Also Lance's outfit was inspired by [this beautiful artwork](http://cosumosu.tumblr.com/post/151506543581/lance-is-my-sonmy-middle-childmy-sonshine) from the super talented Cosumosu who is one of my fav Voltron artists :D
> 
>  **UPDATE:** I COMISSED THE BEAUTIFUL HARDLYNOTNEVER FOR THIS FIC AND SHE MADE THE MOST PERFECT ART FOR IT PLEASE LOOK AT IT (But it's a small spoiler so better look at it after reading!!) 
> 
> [LOOK AT IT](https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/176290378890/greyscale-pinup-commission-for-the-sweet)

„Nope. Not gonna do it.“

„Come on Lance, “ Hunk groans and flops his head back onto the backrest of the sofa.

“Nope, not a chance!” Lance says, his arms crossed as he shakes his head with a pout.

 Shiro takes a step forward, and Keith sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Here it comes.

“Lance that mission is beyond discussion” Shiro says and Keith sees how Lance frowns at the harsh tone. Lance has a bad habit of talking back, not that Keith is any better, but Shiro _is_ their leader. And the way things are now Lance should better listen to him.

Keith could step up and say something, after all he’s the only Alpha in their team, but honestly, he’s glad that Shiro took on that role. Not that their second sexes matter much in space. It’s easy to forget with everyone except Keith being a Beta.

Keith has never liked taking the role of a leader. Or being an Alpha in general. In theory people say that Alphas are the privileged sex. But the only thing that Keith remembers is that the other kids in the orphanage feared him. Especially, that one time where a girl in class got into heat and everyone was staring at Keith, expecting him to lose his mind.

“Wait Shiro, I’m-“

“No, Lance! No more excuses. Everyone has their own mission. I don’t care if you don’t want to go with Keith or whatever. You have to do it.”

“Hold up, hold up!” Lance says and raises his hands in defense. “I didn’t even want to complain about the mission. Geez, Shiro how about you let me talk first.”

Keith raises one eyebrow, when he sees how Shiro opens his mouth in confusion.

“What do you take me for. Of course, I know that this is important!” Lance says and frowns. “All I wanted to say is that I REFUSE to let Coran choose our disguise.”

“Oh.”

Shiro’s arms drop to his side and Keith snorts at his reaction.

“Honestly I don’t want a repeat of that Space Mall disaster!” Lance groans and rolls his eyes.

“These outfits were a perfect imitation of space pirates. They only recognized you because you took them off!”, Coran chimes in and twirls his mustache.

“I don’t think that was the case,” Keith mumbles and can’t help the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“This time we are dealing with _real_ space pirates, so I want a better disguise!” Lance says and there it is again. The cute pout that should be annoying but instead it always makes Keith want to pinch Lance’s cheeks. Not that he would _ever_ admit that.

“I hate to say this, but I agree,” Keith says and steps closer to Lance. “We can’t afford to blow our cover this time. Not if we want to rescue those prisoners.”

“Exactly!” Lance says and playfully puts an arm around Keith’s neck. “Even Mullethead agrees with me!”

“Stop calling me that,” Keith bristles but he can feel the heat creeping onto his face. Lance is way too close and Keith can smell him. Another thing he dislikes about being an Alpha. He hates his sensitive nose, and how he could probably recognize Lance’s smell in a room full of people.

Lance smells fresh and clean, like the ocean or clean laundry. For a long time Keith tried to deny the fact that he liked it, but really there’s no use anymore. Right now, Lance’s neck is so close that Keith would only have to turn his head to bury his nose there and inhale his scent.

And that thought is really fucked up. It’s not like Keith wants to _scent_ him. So Keith shoves Lance away, probably with more force than necessary, but he needs room to _breathe_.

Lance stumbles with a yelp. Keith curses and immediately grabs Lance by the wrist before he falls. “Jesus, be careful,” Lance hisses and his hands instinctively clutch Keith’s arm for support.

“Sorry,” Keith mumbles and Lance quickly lets go of Keith’s arm to brush some imaginative dust from his jacket. Keith swears that there’s a hint of pink on Lance’s cheeks.

“Stop fooling around, this is serious,” Allura says and Keith straightens up.

“We have to deal with these distress signals as soon as possible,” Allura explains. “We don’t know what awaits us at the Valurian signal, so we need more manpower there.”

Shiro nods and turns to Pidge. “Pidge we might need the stealth power of the green lion. Is everything ready?”

Pidge, who had her legs propped up in Hunk’s lap, jumps up and does a mocking salute. “Yes, sir!”

“Good. Hunk and I will go with you,” Shiro says and turns around to Keith and Lance. “Both of you will use the time to infiltrate the Pirate base. I just need you to check the situation first. We need to know if there are really prisoners being held captive.”

“Yes, sir,” Keith answers and glares at Pidge when she snorts at his honest response.

“You need to be careful,” Allura says and her face is twisted into a worried expression. “I don’t know if anything changed in the last 10,000 years but those space pirates were known for slave trade and other dubious business.”

“Pfff, it can’t be that bad if their base is a night club,” Lance snorts with a dismissive hand gesture.

“You better take this serious, Lance”, Shiro adds. “We need to know if they are helping the Galra. And Keith, no fighting, we only want information for now,” Shiro says in a tone that doesn’t allow any objections and Keith crosses his arms with a huff.

“Fine.”

“I know that you two can make a good team if you work together, I believe in you.”

Keith wants to roll his eyes, but he knows better.

“Soooooo,” Lance chimes in with a wide grin on his lips. “What about those costumes?”

Shiro sighs.

“I can’t walk into a night club, looking like an anime character, Shiro! I have to blend in! And look hot,” Lance says and wiggles his eyebrows.

“We go there to get information, Lance. Not … seduce someone.”

“No one said anything about seducing, Keith! Get your mind out of the gutter!”

“It’s better if I go alone after all, you will only end up flirting with some alien.”

“Let’s go, Hunk,” Pidge groans and Hunk hurries to follow her out of the room.

“Excuse you! I won’t! I just want a good disguise so we won’t get killed by space pirates!” Lance yells and throws his hands in the air. Keith didn’t even notice how close they got while arguing, until Lance almost hits Keith’s face with his gesture.

“Actually,” Allura raises her voice and Keith and Lance both forget their bantering, when they see the smile on her face. “I think I can help with that disguise.”

* * *

 

 Keith isn’t too keen on dressing up and there’s nothing wrong with his plain black shirt and jeans after all. So he stays in the lounge, taking the moment to rest on the sofa and go into the details of their mission.

“Allura! This. Is. Perfect!” Lance’s voice makes Keith look up from the map of the space club/ pirate-base that he was studying.

“It really suits you well, I was worried about the size,” Allura chuckles and Keith whole world comes to a halt when he sees Lance.

He wears a pair of black leggings that cling to his legs like a second skin, and Keith’s eyes linger way to long on the nice, firm curve of Lance’s ass. There’s a single blue stripe running down at the side of the pants, highlighting his long, _long_ legs. It has the same color as the sleeveless hoodie Lance is wearing.

“Hey, how do I look?” And with that Lance turns around, winks and does finger guns in his direction. A weird wheezing sound leaves Keith’ lips when he sees that the hoody is unzipped and Lance is wearing a white crop top. Keith eyes get stuck on the tanned skin of Lance’s well-defined stomach and he swears that his soul leaves his body.

Keith is glad that Hunk is there to react too because he doesn’t trust his voice right now. Hunk whistles and Lance throws another pose.

“You look great! Where did you find these?”

“Well, actually those are Altean work-out clothes,” Allura chuckles.

“Man, Altean sports clothes are sexy!” Hunk says in awe, when Lance puts his hands on his waist and nods.

Keith swallows and takes in the sight in front of him. Lance is always pretty, but this outfit takes it to a whole other level. The skin-tight fabric brings out Lance’s slender figure, his lean muscles, the nice dip of his waist, the curve of his hips….  
And there it is again, the curl of warmth in the pit of Keith’s stomach. The weird _pull_ he feels towards Lance’s body, towards _Lance_. The feeling that something is _off,_ that he is not supposed to feel like this if Lance isn’t-

“What do you think, Keith?” Hunk asks and turns to Keith and suddenly the attention of all three are on him.

“N- Nice,” he stutters, stumbling over his own word, when he sees how Lance looks at him, eyes bright and expectant.  He can feel the heat creeping onto his cheeks and waits for Lance to make fun of him, but the soft giggle he gets in response is even worse for his health.

“Well said, man,” Hunk laughs and slaps Keith’s back with so much force that Keith coughs.

“Are you sure that you don’t want to dress up, too?,” Lance asks when Keith scrambles to get up from his seat.

“Nah, I’m good.” Not to mention that Keith is sure he could never pull of Altean clothes like Lance does.

Lance raises an eyebrow and then sighs. “Well I guess you look hot enough for a night club.”

Keith freezes and turns his head to look at Lance in surprise.

“I do what now?”

Keith sees how the realization of what he just said hits Lance. His eyes go wide and his cheeks go impossibly red as he raises his hands in a defensive gesture.

“I- I mean not that I think you’re hot! Uhhhh… it was just a … an objective discovery that you look good enough to enter a night club,” Lance stutters and averts his eyes. “Uh, I mean not that you look good, in a pretty way, just … fine.”

He glances at Keith and becomes even more flustered when he sees how Keith has one eyebrow raised in confusion.

“And not _fine_ – fine, I mean-”

“Lance,” Hunk interrupts him and puts one hand on his shoulder.

“Just…. Stop talking.”

Lance’s shoulders fall and he stares at his shoes, his face red all the way up to the tips of his ears and his lips pressed together in embarrassment.

He’s cute.

“Thanks. You’re pretty hot too” Keith says and grins when Lance raises his head with wide eyes. “From an objective point of view.”

And with that Keith turns around and pulls a face in embarrassment over his own words, but he still hears the small surprised squeal leaving Lance’s lips.

_Worth it._

* * *

 

They get into the club without any problems. Keith doesn’t know if it’s really thanks to Lance’s disguise. What he _does_ know though, is that he doesn’t like the way people are staring at Lance.

Keith wants to pull him close and cut off the hands of everyone who “accidentally” brushes Lance, when they try to get past the crowd at the entrance. The only problem though is that he doesn’t have his bayard … or knife. Keith huffs in annoyance and settles on glaring at the alien who stares at Lance a second too long to be casual.

An unsettling feeling sits at the pit of Keith’s stomach. He doesn’t like this at all. Lance however, doesn’t seem to notice the attention he is attracting. Which somehow manages to annoy Keith even more. How can he be so oblivious?

When another alien tries to push past Lance, while initiating more body contact than necessary, Keith snaps. He grabs Lance’s arm and pulls him back, Lance stumbles and his back bumps into Keith’s chest.

“Stay close.”

Lance turns his head to look at him, there’s a frown on his face but also something else Keith can’t quite decipher.

“Geez, fine. No need to grab me like that,” he says and turns around again. Lance is still so close that Keith can see the pretty red flush on his neck. It would be so easy to lean forward and put his mouth there. Keith’s stomach flips at the thought and he swallows. What the fuck is wrong with him.

Maybe the atmosphere of the night club is messing him up. The spotlights color the whole room in a soft pink hue and the deep bass of the loud music resonates in Keith’s stomach.

“Keith? Can you hear me?”

Keith flinches at the voice and he raises one hand to his ear reflexively.

“Yes, Coran.”

“Good, just wanted to check on you. Contact me if you find anything.”

“Copy that.”

Suddenly Lance’s hand is on his, pulling it down. He leans closer so Keith can hear him over the loud music.

“Geez, try being more subtle! I can’t believe they gave _you_ the communicator,” Lance huffs. “Well I guess the mullet is good for one thing.”

Keith only rolls his eyes, but his heart is skyrocketing with Lance so close to him. And – yes, Keith was right, he can still smell him, even with all of these different scents surrounding him.

And now Keith realizes that there’s also a heavy smell in the air that makes Keith scrunch up his nose.

“Do you smell that?”

“What?”

“Something smells weird.”

“I can’t smell anything,” Lance says and shrugs. “Well not everyone has such a good nose like you.”

“Yeah, right.”

Keith would gladly switch with Lance, if he could.

There’s a cracking sound in Keith’s ear and then he can hear Hunk’s voice. “You should probably head to the back rooms. If anything dubious is going on I bet that’s your best chance.”

“I know that,” Keith hisses, “Focus on your own mission.”

“Alright, alright but it’s boring here. Everything’s peaceful and Shiro and Pidge are talking to the locals.”

Keith huffs in irritation. “Fine, just don’t mess with our mission.”

“Roger that.”

The last thing Keith needs now is another distraction.

Lance looks at him expectantly.

“Let’s check out the rooms in the back,” Keith says and Lance nods, turns around and - grabs Keith’s hand. Lance pulls him through the crowd and Keith is so startled that he almost stumbles. Lance’s hand is warm and soft. And Keith prays to every god there is that his hands are not super sweaty and gross.

Lance freezes and lets go of Keith’s hand when they enter one of the rooms in the back. Keith mourns the loss of body contact for a second before he gets distracted by the scene in front of him.

Now this is _definitely_ different from a normal nightclub. There are sofas and cushions in every corner of the room and more than a few couples making out. The surrounding crowd is dancing and Keith tenses when he sees a handful of four armed aliens among them. Space pirates.

And there it is again. This weird heavy scent in the air. It’s more concise in this room and Keith doesn’t know why, but he feels uneasiness spread in his stomach.

“Coran? Are you there?”

“Yes, Keith what is it?”

“It’s probably nothing, but there’s a weird smell in the air.”

Keith feels stupid asking this, when it’s probably just his Alpha nose being too sensitive.

“Can you pinpoint where it’s coming from?”

Keith quickly locates the source of it.

“There’s some kind of … air humidifier in the corner? It’s a bowl that sends off pink steam.”

“Oh.”

And suddenly the distinct feeling of something going completely wrong blooms in Keith’s chest.

“Coran?”

Keith hears how Coran clears his throat.

“Well, um, basically it’s a drug,” Coran explains. “Back then the pirates used it to make certain species obedient.”

“Obedient?”

“Yes, so it would be easier to catch them,” Coran clears his throat again. “It, um, it induces heat in … submissive species. I think you call them Omegas.”

And suddenly all Keith can hear is Hunk’s voice yelling over the com.

“Keith! You have to get out of there. _Now_!”

Keith wants to ask what’s wrong, but then the smell hits him.

The sickly sweet, and unmistakable smell of an omega in heat.

He whips around and sees Lance, standing a few feet back, bracing himself against the wall. His face is flushed, and he’s breathing heavy.

“Lance?” Keith’s own voice sounds muffled in his ears.

Lance lifts his head and Keith can see his eyes, pupils dark and dilated, making something hot settle in the pit of Keith’s stomach.

He takes a few steps forward and the smell is even stronger now. Radiating from Lance in waves.

“I … I don’t feel so good.” Lance voice is shaky and Keith can see that he is trembling. Keith swallows before he can ask the next question.

“You’re… You’re an omega … right?”

Lance averts his eyes. And nods.

Keith’s hand is moving before he can even think about it, and when he touches Lance’s arm to support him, a soft whiny noise leaves Lance’s lips. The sound sends a hot shiver right through Keith’s body and the pull in his gut gets stronger.

A movement in the corner of his eye gets his attention though and Keith whirls around to see an alien stepping closer to them, eyes focused on Lance.

Keith suddenly becomes aware of _where_ they are. And it’s not only one alien that caught a whiff of Lance’s smell. More than a dozen aliens stopped dancing and are currently staring at them. And suddenly Keith remembers Allura’s words. _Slave traders._

“Keith, get out of there!”

Keith can hear the panic in Hunk’s voice, and finally he springs into action.

He grabs Lance by the wrist and pulls him into the first door he can find, away from the crowd. There’s a long empty corridor in front of him. The light is dim, but it seems like he found the backstage area. Keith can hear footsteps behind them, when he rounds a corner. Lance is whining and stumbling but he’s doing his best to keep up with Keith.

_Shit, shit shit!_

Keith can’t think. Panic is clouding his mind and he curses himself for not remembering what the map of the club looked like. But soon enough he realizes that he only led them further into the building. He can still hear the sounds of aliens following them and a loud curse leaves his lips, when he comes to a halt.

Lance stumbles into him, holding onto his arm for dear life.

“You okay?” he asks, sounding a little breathless and Lance only manages a soft whimper, which isn’t making this any easier for Keith. It’s dangerous to aimlessly wander around these corridors. He needs a plan.

“Fuck.”

Keith closes his eyes.

_Patience yields focus._

He takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the sweet, sweet scent that makes his stomach flip.

And suddenly he smells something different. The sharp sting of chemicals. He opens his eyes and stares at the door to his left. He throws it open and sees a storage room, filled with all kind of cleaning supplies.

He doesn’t have enough time to think this through, but it’s the only chance he sees right now.

Keith pulls Lance with him into the tiny room, hoping that the strong smell of chemicals is enough to hide Lance’s. He takes something that looks like a broom, and stems it against the door. This won’t even hold a minute if someone really tries to get into the room, but it’s better than nothing.

Keith lets out a breath, when he feels a tremble against his chest. He looks down to see Lance slumped against him. He curses, and moves his leg to support Lance, who seems too weak to stand on his own.

And suddenly he freezes.

He is locked into a storage room.

A tiny storage room, which doesn’t leave any room for them to move.

Lance is pressed against him, propped up on Keith’s knee.

Lance, whose face is flushed in a pretty pink.

Lance, with his breath, hot and wet, puffing against Keith’s neck.

Lance, smelling so sweet and delicious.

Lance, who is in heat.

 

* * *

 

“Keith? Are you okay? What’s happening?”

Keith snaps out of it, when he hears Hunk’s voice, and leans his head back against the wall in an attempt to get his nose as far away as possible, which isn’t really far.

“We’re fine,” Keith answers and glances at Lance, who is breathing heavy and has his hands fisted around the fabric of Keith’s shirt. “For now.”

There’s a relieved exhale over the com and suddenly Keith feels anger well up inside of him.

“Why the _fuck_ didn’t you tell us that Lance is an omega?”

Keith feels how Lance flinches against his chest, but he’s still not saying anything.

“We had to keep it a secret.”

“Why?!”

“Well, omegas are not exactly the first choice when it comes to fighter pilots,” Hunk spits out.

Oh.

“It’s not that he was trying to hide it from you guys,” Hunk explains and his voice has gone back to his usual soft tone. “It’s just not… something you confess out of nowhere, man. Don’t be too hard on him.”

“I don’t think this is the right moment to talk about that.” It’s Pidge’s voice that reaches Keith over the com now. “Where are you? We’re coming to get you.”

“We're hiding in a room for now. A bunch of Space pirates chased us, but I can’t hear them anymore. I think we’re safe here for now, but … I don’t know for how long.”

He hears Pidge curse.

“Okay we’re on our way. We will get you as fast as possible.”

“Copy that.”

Keith lets out a deep sigh. By now the room is filled with Lance’s heavy scent and Keith bites his lips when he feels heat dripping into his waist.

“Keith,” Hunk says, his voice soft and hesitant. “Just… don’t do anything stupid.”

Keith can feel a lump forming in his throat and he swallows thickly before answering.

“I won’t.”

His head bumps into the wall behind him and he closes his eyes, when he hears how the com goes quiet. He is grateful, because he wouldn’t be able to deal with their talking now.

Keith tries to think. Think about their situation; if there’s any way for them to get out of here alive. Without a weapon, and with Lance like… this.

But he can’t focus. Not when Lance’s scent fills his nose with every breath he takes. Not when Lance is pressed so close to him.

Lance’s body is radiating heat, burning Keith everywhere he touches him. And he smells so _so_ delicious. A breathy sound leaves Keith’s lips, when arousal shivers through his body and settles hot in the pit of his stomach.

His hands are balled into fists at his side, twitching with the effort not to _touch_ Lance.

There’s no use in denying it anymore. He is beyond turned on at this point. And he hates it.

So he desperately tries not to think about burying his nose in Lance’s neck, when he hears a soft shuddering whimper. Tries to ignore the way his throat feels too thick to swallow. Tries to control the shiver that wrecks his body, when Lance suddenly moves.

But it’s no use. Not with Lance pushing into him. Not when Lance shifts closer, pressing Keith’s thigh between his legs. Not when the friction rips a high-pitched whine from Lance’s lips. Not when Keith can feel Lance’s _dick_ , hard and throbbing against his leg.

A curse leaves his lips, when Lance presses down on his thigh with a pleased moan that sends a jolt of arousal right between Keith’s legs.

And finally, Keith snaps.

“Lance, for fuck’s sake can you stop humping my leg, I am _trying to think_!”

Keith freezes when he sees Lance’s face - and the tears that are streaming down his cheeks.

He can feel how Lance’s finger scratch his skin, where he’s still holding onto Keith’s shirt. Lance lowers his eyes and a soft hiccup leaves his lips, when he opens his mouth.

“I’m sorry.”

And that’s enough to toss away all of Keith’s restrains. His hands fly up to Lance’s face and suddenly he is pulling him in, tugging Lance’s face to his neck.

A soft sob rips from Lance’s throat and he immediately buries his face there, sending another shiver down Keith’s body.

“It’s me who should be sorry, Lance,” Keith says, his voice lowered to a soft whisper.  “It’s not your fault, you can’t help it.”

Lance trembles in his arms, when Keith starts to rub soothing circles into his nape. He wonders if this is an Alpha thing too; that he wants to take care of Lance.

“I’m sure the others will be here soon,” he whispers and Lance nods.

Keith runs his fingers through Lance’s hair and Lance pushes into the touch, another shuddered whimper leaving him. Keith can feel it against his skin, wet lips brushing his sensitive scent glands. And he knows that Lance can feel him too, _must_ feel him with how hard he is in his own jeans.

But he still holds him close, trying to soothe him with soft rubs around his nape and neck. Keith isn’t sure if this is smart, but he can’t help the feeling in his chest that tells him to stay close to Lance.

He can still feel that Lance is trembling, feels how Lance buries his nose into the crook of his neck, hears how he inhales.

And suddenly a full body shiver wrecks Lance, and this time he _mewls,_ loud and pleased right into Keith’s ear.

Keith inhales sharply and is hit with a new, musky smell in the air, that sets a fire to Keith veins.

He immediately knows what this means. Because now Lance is pressing his ass back against Keith’s leg. And he is _leaking,_ pushing into Keith with a high-pitched whine. Keith can feel it, wet and hot against his leg and he closes his eyes in an attempt to stay in control.

What he can’t control however is the breathy “Fuck” that leaves his lips.

“This is so embarrassing,” Lance cries, his face still hidden, but Keith can see the deep red flush all the way down to his neck.

“If it helps you, this isn’t any easier for me,” Keith breathes with a soft laugh. Lance looks up at that and his eyes are blown wide and dark, his cheeks flushed red in desire.

“I know… I can smell you… which is making things worse.”

Keith’s eyes flicker down to Lance’s lips; wet, pink, and so inviting. His nails sink into Lance’s skin when a deep groan leaves him. Knowing that his scent did this to Lance is … dangerous.

“Let’s,” Keith starts, but god his voice is so hoarse. He clears his throat. “Let’s stop… talking, okay?”

Lance nods and his head drops back onto Keith’s shoulder, hiding his face again, which is kind of adorable.

And Keith does his best, he really really tries his best to think about something else. Tries to ignore the occasional twitch of Lance’s hips.

Keith hopes that the others find them soon. He wonders how much time passed since they contacted him. Or if they are close by.  
For a split-second, he plays with the idea of reaching out to them, but somehow the lack of contact is calming Keith.

Because it means that they trust him, when really right now he doesn’t even know if he can trust himself. Not with that sweet scent clouding his mind. Not when the urge to scent Lance gets stronger every second.

The constant string of soft whines leaving Lance isn’t making this any easier. And by now Lance is shamelessly grinding against Keith’s thighs, making him painfully aware of his own erection, straining in his jeans. Keith is holding onto Lance’s arms and he’s sure that his fingers will leave bruises on Lance’s skin.

And he _knows_ that Lance can’t help it, but he is at his limit too. His body and mind too tense with the constant reminder to hold back.

“Can you _please_ stop moving.” And Keith hates how his voice sounds so rough and breathless. “I’m _really_ trying not to touch you right now, but … shit.”

“I’m sorry,” Lance cries, a sob ripping from his throat. “It hurts … so much… I can’t.”

Keith bites his lips to stifle the sound that’s threatening to escape him.

“Help me …,” Lance lifts his face, and he looks so wrecked, that Keith can’t bite back another moan. “I need to… I need _you_ to!”

And then Lance bares his throat and his voice is downright _filthy,_ dripping with want, when he whines out his name.

“Please… _Keith_!”

And with that Keith is gone. A deep animalistic growl leaves his mouth, when he buries his face into Lance’s neck and inhales _._ The sweet, sweet scent sending shivers down his body, stealing another moan from his lips.

Lance keens, when Keith licks his neck, teeth grazing his skin.

Arousal wrecks Keith’s body, when Lance moans high in his throat, his fingers sinking into Keith’s hair, pulling him closer.

Lance’s hips are grinding relentlessly against Keith now, and Keith is holding onto Lance’s forearms, nails scratching his skin as he pulls him closer, flush against his chest, his stomach, where he can feel him.

And Lance _melts_ into his touch. Body going pliant under his hands that are now roaming over the small of his back, and further down.

Down, down, under the waistband of his pants.

He can feel Lance arching into the touch, soft mewling sounds falling from his lips, when Keith pushes his fingers between his cheeks; feels the wet heat. And Keith _desperately_ wants to push into it, and he is so _so_ hard, when suddenly Lance moans his name and Keith snaps out of it.

He backs away, abruptly pushing Lance against the wall, raising his hands from Lance’s hot skin to get as far away as possible.

His chest is heaving with every deep breath he takes.

“Fuck, Lance I’m sorry, I’m… “

“I know,” Lance sounds just as breathless and Keith tries to avoid looking at him. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault. I’m really trying to hold back, but … ”

“Fuck,” Keith swears and leans his head back, staring up at the ceiling. The room is filled with their heavy breathing and Keith takes his time to calm down, counting his breaths.

Suddenly he hears footsteps outside, rushing through the corridor. And he realizes that he can’t tell if they’ve been there before. He was too occupied with not losing his goddamn mind.

This situation is dangerous. Not only with the pirates waiting for them outside, threatening to find them any minute now. _He_ is dangerous.

Keith raises his hand to the communicator and clears his throat before he starts talking.

“Guys? Where are you?”

He hopes that they can’t hear how wrecked his voice sounds.

“We kinda ran into trouble here!”

Keith’s back goes straight, when he hears Hunk’s panicked voice and the loud sound of blasters in the background.

“What’s happening?!”

“Just a small Galra fleet,” Pidge adds through gritted teeth and Keith curses.

“Keith, don’t worry we can handle it,” Shiro however sounds calm and Keith feels himself relax. “We’re trying to get rid of them as fast as we can.”

Keith closes his eyes. He knows that they will be fine. But they won’t get here fast enough.

“Okay,” he says, because there’s no way he will worry them now. He will have to find a solution himself.

He sighs and opens his eyes, staring at the white ceiling.

“What’s happening?” Lance asks in a quiet voice.

“They encountered a small Galra fleet,” Keith says and he hears how Lance whines, so he adds: “I’m sure they will be fine … but… we don’t know if they’ll be here anytime soon.”

Another sound leaves Lance, but he isn’t saying anything. The silence between them is suffocating.

Keith knows that they don’t have much time left until one of them finally… snaps. The thought alone sickens him … he almost lost control earlier and he really doesn’t know if he can hold back when it happens a second time.

“We need to get out of here now. We can’t wait for them to find us,” Keith finally says and rubs his forehead, still not looking at Lance. “Maybe we should just… I don’t know, run for it?”

His arms flop down with an exhale. If only he could _breathe_ for a second without inhaling Lance’s heavy scent. Maybe then he could come up with something to get them out of there unharmed.

“Claim me.”

Keith’s head snaps down and this time he is the one who whines in surprise, when arousal wrecks his body.

“What the _fuck_ , Lance?! Are you insane?!”

“No, Keith, think about it!”

And there’s a serious expression on Lance’s face. He still looks disheveled, but Keith can tell that his mind isn’t fogged with all-devouring arousal right now.

“We can’t just walk out of here. They will kill you and I …”

Lance’s voice dies before he can finish his sentence. Keith doesn’t even want to think about what they would do with Lance.

“When you claim me, they can’t do anything. They won’t dare to come near us.”

“That’s a terrible idea.”

“Better than yours.”

“Fuck.”

Keith head falls back to the wall with a loud thump.

“Keith listen… if we don’t,” Keith can hear how Lance swallows thickly, before he continues. “If we don’t mate after that, then nothing will happen.”

Keith groans loudly and pinches his eyes.

“Please, Keith I… I can’t take it any longer.”

“I know,” Keith spits out the words. He is angry, because he knows that Lance is right. He knows that running isn’t really an option, Lance is too weak and he doesn’t have any weapons. But they have to get out of here now, before … 

Keith groans, he can’t think of anything else. Is this really the only way?

But if he claims Lance …

“It’s just …”, he starts and covers his eyes with one hand. “I can’t promise that … that I’ll be able to… hold back when I did it.”

Bile burns in his throat at the thought, and he shivers in self-disgust.

Suddenly he feels Lance’s hand on his, pulling it down from his eyes, and Keith lowers his head.

Lance cups Keith’s face with both of his hands and Keith immediately leans into the soft touch.

“I trust you.”

Lance looks right into Keith’s eyes and there’s so much confidence and affection in his gaze that Keith’s heart skips a beat.

“How can you be so sure?”

“I know you,” Lance says with a soft smile.

Keith exhales and leans forward, putting his forehead against Lance’s.

Soft sounds are leaving Lance’s lips now and it almost sounds like gentle purr. And somehow the burning arousal in Keith’s gut degrades to a warm flutter.

Keith’s heart feels full and heavy, when he closes his eyes, relaxing into the comforting presence of Lance.

They stay like that for a while. Keith can feel Lance’s breath on his lips, hot and wet, and he knows that Lance is doing his best to hold back right now. To give Keith the room to think. Lance trusts him, so he should do the same.

Finally, Keith breathes in, and out, and says: “Okay.”

He takes Lance’s hand and places a kiss to the inside of his wrist - before he pulls him in, opens his mouth and buries his teeth in the flesh of Lance’s neck.

Lance screams and arches his back, his hands scratching Keith’s arms open.

The sounds that leave Lance’s lips are heavenly and hellish at the same time, and Keith groans when blood fills his mouth. His heart is beating too fast and too loud in his chest, pumping adrenaline through his body. He can _taste_ Lance, he can _smell_ him, and the scorching flame of want wrecks his body, when he sinks his teeth deeper into Lance’s skin.

“Keith!” A pained whine leaves Lance lips.

Keith wants to _devour_ Lance, wants _everything_. A deep growl leaves Keith, and his hands twitch, as he pulls Lance closer.

_Stop, stop, stop, stop!_

He knows that he should stop, but he _can’t_ , because now Lance’s scent is mixed with his own, telling him that Lance is _his_ now. That he belongs to him. Keith grinds his hips forward and a deep moan leaves him, when he feels how Lance pushes into him.

“Keith,” Lance’s voice is trembling, and so are his hands, that reach out to touch Keith’s cheek. But he isn’t pushing him away, instead he slides them into Keith’s hair. “It’s okay, Keith.”

_I trust you._

The words ring loud trough the haze of Keith’s mind. His heartbeat is pulsating in his ears. He needs to stop. _Now._

And slowly, slowly, Keith manages to unclench his jaw. A loud cry leaves Lance’s lips and Keith swallows some of Lance’s blood that settles hot in his stomach.

Keith’s head is pounding, and the desire is still burning his insides, but he somehow manages to pull back. A sound leaves his lips, when he sees the blood trickling out of the nasty bite mark. He leans forwards and Lance mewls, when Keith licks into the wound.

“Keith?” Lance voice is small and hoarse and Keith shivers at the sound.

“Just…”, and his voice sounds just as wrecked. “Just give me a moment.”

He is holding onto Lance’s arms now, steadying himself, and he can feel the sharp sting of the wounds where Lance scratched him. Not that those are anything compared to the open wound on Lance’s neck.

And Keith is glad, that Lance isn’t moving, that he is stifling his whines, for Keith to collect his thoughts.

He stays like that for a while, lapping at Lance’s wound, while Lance trembles in his arms, fingers fisted into Keith’s hair. And he still _wants_ Lance, wants him more than anything, but he gets calmer with every breath he takes. Because he marked Lance, _claimed_ him.  

“Fuck you really smell like me,” he groans into the crook of Lance’s neck, and he feels how Lance shivers.

“Keith,” Lance moans breathlessly and now he grinds his hips back, reminding Keith how _wet_ he is. Keith’s breath hitches, when he feels his dick twitch in response.

It takes all of his strength to pull back from Lance’s neck.

“We’re getting out of here. Now.”

 

* * *

 

 They more fall than walk out of the storage room, and Keith supports Lance so he won’t fall face first to the ground.

He immediately scans the corridor for enemies, but it’s empty. For now.

Keith takes a deep breath and is thankful for the air that is not completely filled with Lance’s heat scent. He takes a second and just breathes, feeling how his heartbeat calms with every second. How the heat slowly drains from his body.

He can still feel the almost unbearable pull towards Lance, but his mind is clearer now. He takes the opportunity and lifts his hand to the communicator in his ear.

“Guys, we’re getting out of here, where are you?”

Shiro’s response is immediate.

“Keith? Are you sure that’s a good idea? We’re almost there!”

Keith looks down where his arm is wrapped around Lance’s waist, his body heat burning into Keith’s side.

“We can’t wait any longer. We will be fine. Just… get here as fast as you can.”

“Okay. We’re on our way.”

The com goes quiet and Keith adjusts his grab on Lance, who is threatening to slip out of his arm.

“Can you walk?”

He looks at Lance, who is breathing heavy, his knees pushed together. And something about his weak posture makes Keith feel possessive.

Lance tries to take a step forward, but his legs immediately give in. Keith catches him. “Guess that’s a no.”

“I’m sorry,” Lance groans.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Lance doesn’t protest, when Keith bows down and places one arm under Lance’s knees to lift him up into his arms.

Instead he wraps his arms around Keith’s neck and snuggles as close as possible. Keith’s heart stumbles, when a pleased sound leaves Lance’s lips.

He starts walking down the corridor, and luckily, they don’t encounter any aliens here. Finally, he stops in front of the door that leads them into the club.

And then Keith makes the mistake to look down at Lance.

Lance’s skin is damp with sweat and his abs move with every breath he takes. Keith swallows thickly, when his eyes wander down between Lance’s legs, where the fabric doesn’t leave anything to his imagination.

Suddenly he is very aware of the fact that this is _Lance_ , in his arms.

Keith’s eyes twitch up to the bite mark at his neck.

_He claimed Lance._

“Keith?”

Keith’s eyes snap up to meet Lance’s, who is looking at him with hazy eyes.

_Right, time to get out of here._

Keith adjusts his grip on Lance’s legs.

“Ready?”

Lance nods and with that Keith pushes the door open.

Keith feels like all eyes are immediately on them the moment he crosses the doorsill. And it’s probably the truth, because their scents must be intense after all … this. He takes a deep breath and takes another step forward, his heart racing in his chest.

He’s still not sure if this will really work. But then an alien to his right flares their nostrils and immediately flinches back, when their scent hits them.

“It works,” he whispers and the tension in his shoulder eases.

Keith’s can’t help the swell of pride in his chest, when he realizes that everyone in this room can tell that Lance is _his_. He doesn’t hesitate another second and walks through the crowd, aliens immediately stepping out of his way, when he approaches them.

And for the first time in his life Keith is grateful for his strong Alpha scent.

 

* * *

 

They make it out of the club alive. And Keith has never been happier in his life to step out into the dry air of an alien planet.

“Lance we made it,” he says and smiles down to the boy in his arms. He only gets a soft whimper in response, and his brows furrow in worry.

“It’s okay, I’ll take you home now.”

He bows down without thinking and presses a kiss to Lance’s temple. Lance leans into the touch with a satisfied sound that makes Keith’s stomach flutter.

He gets another whiff of Lance’s scent, _their_ scent, but he resists the urge to bury his face in Lance’s neck and starts walking, when he hears the loud roar of a lion.

Keith squints his eyes shut, when the engines of three lions swirl up the dirt. He sees Hunk jump out of his lion, before he even touched the ground and Keith can’t help the small smile, when he sees his worried expression.

“Keith! You made it! Are you ok-“

Hunk freezes a few steps away from them and Pidge almost runs into him.

“Hunk! What the fuck?”

Her nose twitches and then her eyes go wide.

“You claimed him,” Hunk says and now Shiro joins them with a worried expression.

“Wait, I can-,” Keith starts but Hunk steps forward, face twisted into an expression of sheer fury.

_“You fucking claimed him!”_

Keith opens his mouth to say something but the words get stuck in his throat, when fear and guilt turn his stomach.

“Hunk, calm down. I’m sure there was a reason for thi-,“ Shiro starts and puts an arm on Hunk’s shoulder, who immediately brushes him off.

Hunk takes a step forward and suddenly Keith feels how a deep growl rumbles out of his chest and he bares his teeth, pulling Lance closer to his body.

Hunk stumbles back and both Shiro and Pidge flinch at the sound.

Keith blinks in surprise and pulls a face when he realizes what just happened.

“Hunk, I … I’m sorry, but if you touch Lance now … I can’t guarantee that I won’t hurt you.”

The tension in the air is almost touchable, when a soft whisper shifts their attention to Lance.

“Hunk, it’s okay,” Lance says and his voice sounds so hoarse that another rumble leaves Keith’s chest. This time a soothing one. Lance sends him a weak smile, brushing his fingers against his arm. Goosebumps spread over Keith’s skin at the touch.

“It was my idea,” Lance says and turns his head to look at the others. “We had to get out of there, before … something else happened.”

Keith is grateful that Lance has the strength to explain this, because he can’t look his friends in the eyes.

“It’s not Keith’s fault, there was no other way.”

Keith stares at his hands and sees that his knuckles are white from how hard he is holding onto Lance. There’s silence for what feels like an eternity before he hears how Hunk exhales.

Keith lifts his head at that and sees how Hunk looks at him.

“I’m sorry Keith, I shouldn’t have doubted you.”

Keith’s shoulders sack and he feels like a heavy weight lifts from them.

“It’s fine. I … I understand that you’re angry.”

Hunk shakes his head.

“I had no right to get angry.”

Keith presses his lips into a thin line. He’s sure that he is the one who hates himself the most right now.

“Let’s just get you home for now. You can explain the rest later,” Shiro says and once again Keith is grateful that Shiro is their leader.

 

* * *

 

As it turns out, the hardest part of this day was yet to come. Keith is standing in Lance’s room, still cradling him in his arms. The others are looking at him with expecting eyes, but with a considerable distance between them.

“You… You know that you can’t stay with him, Keith,” Pidge whispers.

“I know,” Keith hisses, but tightens the grip on Lance’s arm. He _knows_ that he has to go, but … leaving Lance right now seems like the hardest thing he ever did in his life.

He looks at Lance, who is whimpering in his arms, pushing his whole body into Keith’s chest and stomach. He stopped talking once they entered the lion and Keith can smell that his heat is getting worse with every second.

Keith wants to take care of him. _Needs_ to take care of him. But he can’t.

He should leave now. Because soon the pain will get unbearable for Lance. Soon he will _beg_ Keith to touch him. And they all know that he won’t be able to resist that. A loud curse leaves his lips and he looks up at the ceiling.

“Shiro.”

“Yes?”

“I hate to ask this of you, but you will have to take me out of here by force.”

“Alright,” Shiro answers and Keith is thankful that he doesn’t hesitate.

“I’m sorry, I will probably hurt you,” Keith says and closes his eyes, before he bends down to slowly lower Lance onto his bed.

“It’s okay,” Shiro says and Keith can feel how he steps up behind him, his instincts immediately signalizing danger.

Lance’s eyes flutter open, when Keith leans away and a loud whine leaves his lips.

“Keith?”

“It’s okay. Rest,” Keith whispers and leans down to kiss Lance’s forehead. Lance reaches out towards him, when he leans back.

“Where are you going?”

Keith groans in distress, but suddenly there’s a firm hand on his shoulder and he can’t help the way he hisses.

However, Shiro is prepared and doesn’t hesitate to grab Keith’s arm, hard and unyielding.

“Time to go.”

And Keith knows that he was the one to ask this from Shiro, but his body still reacts violently, when Shiro proceeds to drag him out of the room.

Keith is fighting him with all he has, his nails scratching his arm and face, furious hissing sounds leaving his mouth. But although he is an Alpha, he doesn’t stand a chance against Shiro.

The last thing he sees is how Lance sits up in his bed, looking after him, with desperate eyes, mewling his name in distress.

 

* * *

 

Keith wipes his face with his forearm. Sweat is dripping down onto the floor, but he doesn’t notice anything anymore. He’s been at this for the last two days. Fighting the drone on the highest level.

He’s on the training deck on the other side of the castle, staying as far away from Lance’s room as it’s possible.

Shiro stayed with him on the first day, when Keith tried to fight him to get back to Lance. All he managed to do though was to punch a dent into the wall in his fury and frustration.

Keith groans when he remembers those first hours. It got better when he started to move, to fight and work off this tension in his body. Move until he was too exhausted to move, or think, or give in to the pull in his gut that was telling him to go and take care of his omega. Of Lance.

Keith flinches when he hears the sound of the door opening. He turns and his stomach drops when he sees how Hunk enters the room, with a tray in his hands.

“Hey.”

Hunk’s voice is hesitant, when he walks through the door.

“Hey,” Keith answers and ends the training sequence.

“I brought you something to eat, I thought you would need it,” Hunk says and now there’s a soft smile on his face.

Usually this always manages to coax a smile out of Keith too. But he still can’t stand to look Hunk in the eye; not after what he did to his best friend. So he looks at his feet, when he steps forward to take the tray out of Hunk’s hands.

“Thanks.”

Hunk sighs and drops to the floor with a loud huff. Keith looks at him in surprise, when Hunk pets the ground next to him.

“Come on, sit down. Take a break man.”

Keith hesitates for a second, but finally lowers himself to the ground next to Hunk. The moment he touches the floor he realizes how exhausted he really is. Keith doesn’t even remember if he took a break today.

“Eat.”

Keith doesn’t have the strength to answer so he silently starts eating his food goo. They stay like this for a while. Hunk sitting in silence, and Keith gobbling down the food goo like it’s the first thing he ate in years.

Hunk starts talking, when Keith empties his space juice.

“I wanted to apologize again Keith.”

Keith stares into his lap, where his hands are balled into fists.

“Why? You had every right to react that way.”

“No, I was wrong.”

And Hunk’s voice sounds so firm and sharp that Keith turns to look at him. Hunk is staring at him with a serious expression.

“You are my friend, Keith. I had no right to mistrust you and I’m sorry.”

Keith tries to swallow around the lump in his throat.

“Thank you,” he finally presses out and he tries to ignore the sharp sting in the corner of his eyes, when Hunk pats his shoulder.

“But man,” Hunk laughs, “You gave Shiro quite a beating back then, that sure was scary.”

Keith groans loudly and rubs his eyes. “God, I’m so sorry is he okay?”

“This is Shiro we’re talking about so he’s fine,” Hunk chuckles.

There’s a short silence between them and Keith is glad that Hunk doesn’t think any worse about him after all that. Especially when Keith isn’t even sure that he can live with what he did.

“You know, I’m kinda glad that you know about Lance now,” Hunk says and Keith turns to him. “I always knew that Lance is an omega, and I helped him get into the garrison anyway. I think … it was harder for me, because I was always scared that something would happen to him. Lance never worried about these kinds of things.”

“Then… why didn’t he tell us?”

“Dude, he wanted to,” Hunk laughs, “but then you came up and told everyone that you’re an Alpha.”

Keith’s mouth feels sour when he says the next words: “Was he … scared?”

“No way man,” Hunk chuckles. “He was worried that it would be super awkward, and that people would expect you to get together.”

Keith looks at Hunk in confusion.

“Dude, he was just shy.”

Keith blinks a few times and then he feels how his cheeks heat up.

“H-Huh?”

Hunk cackles and throws his head back.

“Don’t tell him that I told you, oh my god he would kill me,” Hunk says and wipes a tear from his eyes.

Keith just stares at him in disbelief. He doesn’t really know what to say. Lance … being shy. _Lance?_

“It will be fine, Keith,” Hunk says and dusts off his legs, when he gets up from the ground.  “Just promise me to talk to Lance, when he gets out of his room.”

He puts his hand on Keith’s shoulder and smiles, so Keith nods. Although the thought of facing the things that happened back then still makes him feel sick.

Hunk is about to leave, when a thought hits Keith and he scrambles to his feet.

“Hunk?”

“Hm?” Hunk turns around with a smile.

“H-How is he?”

The smile on Hunk’s face twists into an apologetic expression.

“Keith, I’m not sure if…”

“Please!” Keith interrupts him and takes a step forward. “I… I just want to know if he’s okay.”

Hunk looks at him for a second and then sighs.

“His heat is still pretty strong and he … he keeps calling for you.”

Keith curses and closes his eyes.

“B- But he will be fine!” Hunk says and raises his hands in a reassuring manner.

Keith rubs a hand over his mouth and bites down a rumble that wants to leave his chest. He knows that he can’t be with Lance. But it’s hard. He wants to help _somehow_.

Then an idea hits him and he grabs the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. Hunk pulls a face, when Keith throws it at him, but he still catches it.

“Bring this to him … maybe it will help.”

A grin spreads on Hunk’s face and Keith can’t help the way his face heats up.

“Got it, Keith.”

And with that Hunk is gone.

Keith turns around and picks his bayard from the ground.

“Start training level 8.”

* * *

 

Keith practically lives on the training deck for the next three days. He can’t go near their sleeping quarters and the others visit him regularly to check on him and bring him food.

Allura even came to bring him a change of clothes and after all this, he still ended up wearing Altean clothes. It’s a simple black training suit though and not too flashy.

Keith turns around when he hears the sound of the door, expecting Hunk to bring him a snack. His stomach drops when he sees that it’s Lance standing in the door.

“Hi,” Lance says and it seems like Keith forgot how to speak.

Lance looks exhausted. His face is pale and there are dark circles under his eyes. But the thing that makes Keith’s breath hitch is the bite mark on his neck. It looks nasty and swollen. But there’s still a soft smile on Lance’s face.

“Can I come in?”

Keith realizes that he still hasn’t said a word, but he can’t speak with how tight his throat feels, so he only nods in response.

Lance steps into the room and the door automatically closes behind him. Keith swallows once, twice and takes a deep breath, before he can really look at Lance. After all he promised Hunk to talk to him.

“I … um … here’s your shirt,” Lance stutters and Keith is so distracted by the blush on Lance’s cheeks that it takes him a few seconds too long to take the shirt out of Lance’s hands.

“Um, thanks for that. It  … It helped,” Lance croaks and now even the tips of his ears are red. “I … I washed it of course!”

Lance flails and Keith sees how his face turns into an even deeper shade of red.

Keith clears his throat, and he can’t feel warmth spreading on his cheeks as well, when he carefully places the shirt on the ground.

“It’s fine.”

There’s an awkward silence between them and it sits like a heavy weight on Keith’s chest. Finally he exhales and rubs his forehead. Now or never.

“Listen, Lance, I’m …”

“Thank you!”, Lance interrupts him and Keith looks at him in confusion, when he sees Lance’s flustered face.

“I- I wanted to thank you for … taking care of me back then.”

Keith groans in frustration and runs a hand through his hair.

“What the fuck, Lance? I almost _lost_ myself back then. Don’t thank me, I’m disgusting,” Keith’s voice breaks at the end and he looks into bright blue and worried eyes.

“No, Keith, I-“

“I couldn’t control myself,” Keith interrupts him and then he reaches out to touch Lance’s collarbone right below the bite mark.

“I hurt you.”

His voice drops into a hoarse whisper and he can’t stand the way Lance’s eyebrows furrow in worry.

“No, Keith!”, Lance exclaims and reaches up to take Keith’s hands into his own. “You had to do it! It’s okay.”

Keith groans and closes his eyes.

“If I’d been able to control myself this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Keith, you did control yourself!”

And now Keith’s eyes snap open and he takes a step closer to Lance, pressing out his next words trough gritted teeth.

“I _touched_ you Lance, I wanted to-!”

He groans and yanks his hand out of Lance’s grip to hide his face in them. Keith feels how Lance steps closer, and then soft hands are on his, pulling them down.

“Listen to me, Keith.”

And once again Keith is met with Lance’s confident expression. Eyes, so sure and unyielding.

“You are _not_ disgusting.”

Keith swallows hard, but his voice still sounds broken when he speaks.

“Why aren’t you mad? You … You went through a horrible heat, screaming for an Alpha because I did that and yet …”

“It was my idea! I … I wanted it,” Lance says and his serious expression falters, when his face bursts into a bright crimson red.

“You.. what?” Keith asks and stares at Lance in disbelief.

“You-You heard me!” Lance says and he obviously tries to look confident, but his voice turns squeaky while he speaks. “I wanted you to claim me.”

“That was your heat,” Keith answers but he can’t deny the way his heart races in his chest at those words.

“Do you really think I would let anyone claim me?” Lance says. His head is lowered and he looks at Keith through is eyelashes. And there it is again, the cute pout that makes Keith’s heart stumble.

“I already wanted you before that happened.”

And really Keith is not to blame for the embarrassing wheezing sound that leaves his lips. And he knows that his face is probably blotched in red. But his brain can’t keep up with what is happening right now. Because it just can’t be true. That Lance, _Lance,_ would want him.

“It’s because I’m an Alpha, you-“

“Keith!”

Keith yelps, when Lance slaps both of his hands on Keith’s cheeks and pulls him towards him. And Keith swears he’s never seen Lance so furious before.

“Will you stop that already?! Don’t talk like our stupid second sexes are everything! You’re not just an Alpha, you are _Keith_! And I fell in love with you because you are who you are! Not because you are an Alpha! And don’t you fucking dare make light of my feelings! I’m not some stupid knot-craving animal. I love you! So _stop talking like this about yourself_!”

Lance bristles with anger and Keith is so overwhelmed that he only manages a croaked “Okay” in response.

A satisfied smile spreads on Lance’s lips when Keith slowly realizes what exactly he just said. He raises one hand and grasps Lance’s wrist.

“So… you love me?”

“Huh?”

“You just said that you love me.”

“I…uh,” Lance stutters and his eyes go wide. Keith sees how he swallows, before he averts his eyes and whispers: “Yes.”

Keith’s lips split into a wide grin, when happiness rushes through his body.

“Good, because I love you too,” he says and chuckles when he sees the awestruck look on Lance’s face.

“Really?!” Lance exclaims and pulls him closer. His smile is so bright that a laugh bubbles out of Keith’s mouth.

“Yeah, really.”

A relieved exhale leaves Lance and he chuckles when he leans his forehead against Keith’s.

“We are in love,” he whispers in awe and Keith snorts.

“Seems like it.”

Keith closes his eyes and feels how the tension from the last few days leaves his body with a sigh.  His heart is beating fast in his chest as he breathes Lance in. He can’t help the short sting in his heart when he realizes that his scent on Lance’s skin is gone.

“Hey, Keith.”

“Hm?”

“Does this mean that I can kiss you?”

Keith’s eyes flutter open when Lance wraps his arms around his neck, heart leaping into his throat as his gaze flickers down to Lance’s mouth. He swallows nervously and licks his lips.

“Umm… yes?”

“Finally,” Lance breathes against his mouth and Keith shivers when Lance’s lips brush against his. They are soft and sweet, and Keith’s hands drop to Lance’s waist to pull him closer. Lance sighs into the kiss and Keith is engulfed by his fresh ocean scent.

Lance leans back and Keith can feel his breath on his wet lips.

“You know I kinda miss it.”

“What?” Keith asks and Lance chuckles when Keith brushes his nose against Lance’s.

“Smelling like you.”

A surprised sound leaves Keith’s lips and a shiver runs down his spine, when Lance chuckles low in his throat.

“Then you just have to stay close to me,” Keith whispers and he feels how Lance smiles against his lips.

“I think that can be arranged.”

 


End file.
